


Maybe Another Time

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called you Dualscar in another life. In another life, you were feared, respected, and admired. You had pride and victory. Where the hell did all of that go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Another Time

I came, I saw, I conquered  
except it didn't go quite as planned.  
The most I defeated was my own wand  
and the ambition in my other hand.  
Most after glory, I fought for protection;  
Mituna knew from the start  
the game had an infection.  
The only time I listened was when  
I thought I could impress our friends.  
Maybe I wanted attention  
Maybe I wanted success.  
Either way it didn't work as intended  
and here we are in death.

In another life,  
I hunted pirates.  
But in this life,  
I am just shark bait.  
What tales I brag of  
little do they compare,  
What cigars I drag on  
until you take off your underwear

Some nights I stare at the waves  
humming a song to my instrument  
and in the seaweed I dare to see  
colors reminiscent.  
Green is my haunting,  
my doom and my calling.  
And whenever I blink,  
he's already there.  
I swear I see his jagged teeth  
in the sharks and the rocks beneath.  
Violet breaking against the sand  
into a thousand pebbles tiny.

In another life,  
I was a mariner.  
But in this life,  
I am just a failure.  
What burdens I carry  
bragging rights to nurse,  
What flesh wounds I bury  
under a lightning curse.


End file.
